


En El Reino De lo Imposible

by Ice__Daddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Childhood Memories, Español | Spanish, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spanish Translation, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tree Climbing, just a lot of tenderness, wow no angst tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice__Daddy/pseuds/Ice__Daddy
Summary: “¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?”Así es como siempre empieza.Está tan cerca que Yuuri puede oler la cálida, embriagadora esencia de su colonia y la cerveza amarga en su aliento, la dulzura de las copas escondida en los rincones de su boca mientras sonríe, sabiendo y abarcando todo.Su cuerpo murmulla con necesidad y quiere que Vikor quiera lo mismo.





	En El Reino De lo Imposible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Realm Of The Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673042) by [PastelBlueDahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/pseuds/PastelBlueDahlia). 



“Yuuri”, dice mientras están tumbados en la fría hierba, y Yuuri responde con un suave murmullo que siente en el fondo de su garganta. Viktor se gira en su estómago, y Yuuri odia cómo ni siquiera necesita mirar hacia abajo para saber que se le ha subido la camiseta, piel desnuda y caliente contra la traviesa hierba. Y en su perplejo estado alcoholizado piensa que quizá esté haciendo eso a propósito.

“¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer?”

Así es como siempre empieza. 

Incluso aunque Viktor lo dice con mucho vigor y una emoción apenas reprimida, es algo totalmente practicado e incambiable. Yuuri supone que eso le hace un buen actor. Cuando dice esa línea nunca significa _hey, vayamos a por helado y cerremos las cortinas y bloqueemos el verano por algunas horas._ Nunca significa _hey vamos a besarnos porque por fin me di cuenta de cuánto me quieres,_ o incluso _hey vamos a besarnos porque me he dado cuenta de que también eres un chico lo que significa que no tengo que ir a más fiestas a besarme con desconocidos, eso me ahorraría tiempo._ Es gracioso, con qué poco Yuuri estaría satisfecho en este punto. 

Es un adicto y necesita esa falsa espontaneidad, esa línea practicada como alguien leyendo su libro favorito por la millonésima vez, un fanático de las películas que se sabe los diálogos de memoria.

Y como esto es un diálogo él ya sabe lo que va a decir, una y otra y otra vez. 

Se sabe el guión, se sabe sus líneas, así que dice _sí_ y _sí_ y _sí,_ solo medio consciente de a qué le está diciendo que sí, y entonces Viktor le mete en su coche, emoción en sus brillantes ojos y en el modo que aprieta sus labios, un mal hábito formando cuando Marcy, una chica que más tarde intentaría cortar las puntas del pelo de Viktor, dijo que siempre hablaba mucho, que era infantil. Lo cual es irónicamente una de las peores cosas que puedes decirle a un niño. Yuuri aún la odia.

A Viktor le gusta conducir con las ventanas abiertas, y Yuuri encuentra que el aire frío de la noche se siente muy bien contra sus mejillas sonrosadas, y mira de reojo a Viktor, al modo en el que su expresión cambia de estar en blanco a una sonrisa y después a algo parecido a la preocupación mientras largo pelo flota a su alrededor, y se siente como si el viento solo le haría eso al pelo de Viktor, él quien parece ser tan amado por dios. 

Yuuri desea que su pelo recorriera todo el camino hasta él, que le hiciera cosquillas en las mejillas. Quiere tener el pelo de Viktor entre sus dedos y llevarlo como un anillo. 

Sabe que su cara está brillando por el bochorno de la noche, y se pregunta si es por el alcohol o si las farolas le transmiten calor o si es el hecho de saber que le costaría menos de un segundo el alargar la mano y tocar la nudosa rodilla de Viktor, hundir sus dedos en los afilados hoyuelos de esta. El modo en el que quiere tomar un libro de biología solo para poder ponerle nombre a algo más de Viktor. El modo en el que quiere que Viktor quiera lo mismo. 

Se da cuenta cuando el coche se detiene que no tiene la menor idea de a qué ha aceptado hacer cuando se paran en el parque del cráter lunar, la sonrisa de Viktor siendo un afilado crescendo a la luz de la luna. Sus dientes del color de sus uñas tras pintárselas con blanco opaco en clases aburridas.

Viktor no dice nada mientras caminan, y se encuentran con la hierba mojada frente al Árbol. 

El Árbol es tan viejo y grande que sus ramas más bajas están tan arriba que cuando has conseguido subirte estás mareado por la altura. Es difícil subir porque apenas hay nada a lo que agarrarse, y es incluso más difícil para niños, pero eso nunca paró a Viktor cuando tenía 11 años y no le parará ahora con 17. 

Yuuri camina hacia delante mientras él corre y salta, hundiendo sus zapatillas en la superficie demasiado suave del Árbol y, en 4 segundos tras luchar un poco, de algún modo consigue subirse a una rama grande, rodillas bien separadas y la espalda doblada hacia delante mientras recupera el aire. Entonces su vista se mueve hacia Yuuri, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí, y le sonríe con picardía. Yuuri está jodidamente tentado a acercarse y tirarle del pie pero está seguro de que Viktor podría hacerse bastante daño, o acabarían en una situación incómoda. Una situación incómoda del tipo Tener-Los-Dientes-Del-Chico-Que-Te-Gusta-Aplastados-Contra-Tu-Nariz-Y-Haciendo-Que-Sangre-Por-Un-Momento-Ridículamente-Largo.

“Sube, viejo,” dije Viktor, sus codos apoyados en las rodillas, y porque Yuuri está borracho y no quiere nada más que impresionar a Viktor y probablemente también porque sentarse en un árbol con Viktor es uno de sus sueños no cumplidos de la infancia, respira hondo y comienza a correr hacia el Árbol. 

Por suerte recuerda en el último segundo que tiene que subirse de algún modo, así que salta, brazos y piernas abrazándose al tronco del Árbol, con la mejilla contra la raposa superficie y las gafas torcidas. 

“Oh dios mío,” grita Viktor, “Pareces una de- una de esas ardillas, con piel entre los brazos. Mierda, ¿cómo se llaman?” se ríe, toda su cara arrugándose tanto que parece que va a llorar. Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír, pero teme que una hormiga se le meta en la boca así que la cierra. 

“Joder, no me puedo mover,” dice a través de sus dientes, los brazos agitándose del esfuerzo. 

“Tan solo suéltate y vuelve a intentarlo,” ríe Viktor, la voz airada y llena de diversión. Así que Yuuri mira hacia abajo, soltándose poco a poco deslizándose algunos centímetros hasta que los vaqueros se le enganchan en la rama del árbol y se cae hasta abajo. 

Viktor se ríe tanto que Yuuri teme que se caiga. 

“Ja ja,” dice Yuuri sin gracia, levantándose, todo el mundo dándole vueltas hasta que por fin se pone de pie, “joder,” suspira y se pone las manos en las rodillas intentando _muy fuerte_ no parecer tan borracho como realmente está.

“Buena suerte intentando subir ahora,” ríe Viktor, un sonido que rompe la noche y su piel. “Tienes que tomar carrerilla y agarrarte a mi mano,” dice intentando ayudarle. 

“Que le den a esto,” murmulla Yuuri a la hierba, pero Viktor lo oye de todos modos y se ríe. Yuuri se pregunta si conseguirá subir a ese árbol, y piensa que probablemente esta sea la última oportunidad que tenga de hacerlo, su última oportunidad para sentarse en ese árbol con Viktor, su última indulgencia a sus sueños de la infancia con los cuales la gente rodaría los ojos, y Yuuri sabe que esto cambiará en tan solo un año, que la gente les verá y se preguntará cómo van a sobrevivir a la universidad, estos dos estúpidos, locos niños-hombres que juegan en los cráteres lunares con cabezas llenas hasta el borde con deseos y demasiada nostalgia para chicos tan, tan jóvenes, y con pensamientos que solo la gente que se sube a árboles sin motivo alguno tienen. 

Su mirada sube hacia Viktor, sentándose ahí todo pálido con extremidades demasiado largas, el modo en el que su sonrisa agita el mundo de Yuuri, y entonces corre hacia delante, salta y agarra la mano de Viktor, y es tirando hacia arriba con una fuerza sorprendente, prácticamente aterrizando en el regazo de Viktor. 

“Woah,” ríe Viktor en su oreja. Sus manos presionadas en el suave espacio entre sus omóplatos le hacen sentir tan vulnerable que Yuuri casi quiere alejarse pero al mismo tiempo quiere esto _para siempre para siempre para siempre._ Sus zapatillas están todavía enganchadas en el tronco dentado del Árbol, ayudándose a no caerse por completo, y entonces cambia de posición y Viktor está tan cerca que Yuuri se siente mareado por lo que podrían tener. 

Está tan cerca que Yuuri puede oler la cálida, embriagadora esencia de su colonia y la cerveza amarga en su aliento, la dulzura de las copas escondida en los rincones de su boca mientras sonríe, sabiendo y abarcando todo. 

El espacio entre sus omóplatos comienza a estar cálido y su cuerpo murmulla con necesidad. 

El tronco del Árbol está clavándose dolorosamente en su piel, y mientras reajusta su mano su dedo índice acaricia los firmes músculos del muslo desnudo de Viktor, y Yuuri sabe que Viktor no puede verle sonrojándose pero están tan ceca que está seguro de que puede sentir el calor radiando de su cara, la enfermiza necesidad, el latido frenético de su corazón. 

Y entonces la sonrisa de Viktor muere lentamente en su cara como una flor a cámara rápida mientras toma aire de forma brusca, el modo en el que nunca suena, temblando bajo la mirada de Yuuri como si esto fuera tan nuevo para él como lo es para Yuuri, y Yuuri siente tantas cosas que es como si estuviera ardiendo desde dentro, como si estuviera yendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un ascensor, su cuerpo nunca acostumbrándose del todo a los cambios, ¿y no es esa la metáfora perfecta sobre cómo es estar con Viktor?

Se pregunta si quizá eso es todo lo atrayente de los primeros besos. El hecho de que hay tanto vacío por descubrir que se vuelve alcanzable en un pestañeo, mareante en cómo de rompedor es. 

Yuuri no piensa sobre ello cuando alarga la mano y sus puntas de los dedos se hunden en los suaves y mojados mechones de pelo en la parte de atrás del cuello de Viktor y Viktor mira al espacio entre ellos, su expresión imposible de leer, y cuando el pulgar de Yuuri acaricia su suave mejilla, Viktor gira la cabeza con una expresión casi dolorosa en sus cejas. Le recuerda a manos haciendo una plegaria. Yuuri ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de sentirse apenas un poco satisfecho o feliz por el hecho de que la mejilla de Viktor estaba brillando. 

Viktor es una persona increíblemente vocal, excepto por las veces en las que no quiere herir a alguien. Yuuri no sabe si debería sentirse agradecido por tener tanto cuidado o sentirse herido porque Viktor piensa de él no de un modo tan diferente a cómo piensa de todos los otros chicos que malinterpretaron su abierta y vivaz personalidad como una invitación a hacerle cosas imposibles de mencionar. 

“Intenta sentarte a mi lado,” Viktor respira y suelta una sonrisa tímida a la vez que suelta su agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri. 

A través de algunos movimientos que deberían, serían incómodos si la situación fuera diferente, consigue al fin sentarse en la rama. 

La vista de sus zapatos apuntando a la oscura nada enferma a Yuuri. Así que en vez de eso, mira hacia arriba, y es extraño cómo las hojas parecen negras en contraste con el cielo oscuro, y se pregunta si quizá es por esta estaña noche que su corazón no se siente tan roto, tan herido como debería. Quizá porque todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche parece apenas existente en el reino de lo posible. 

Mira hacia Viktor, y piensa _Te quiero, y no sé cómo detener esto. Creo que te he querido toda mi vida._

Ignora el pellizco en su pecho y ya que su mente no va a callar del modo en el que está ahora, suelta: “Siempre pensé que el aire sería más ligero aquí arriba,” porque es verdad y no hay filtro y porque parece justo como el tipo de extrañeza que haría reír a Viktor. Y lleva razón en asumir eso: Viktor realmente se ríe y le golpea con su bíceps. “Eres tan jodidamente idiota,” se ríe y rueda los ojos como siempre, labios apretados en tan solo la pista de una sonrisa como siempre, y Yuuri se siente mareado solo de verle. 

El Árbol está más frío y más duro de lo que se esperaba. 

“Mira eso,” dice Viktor. Algo reverente ha escalado por su voz mientras mira sobre el parque del cráter lunar como una madre mirando con cariño a un niño dormido en su regazo. Y Yuuri deja que sus ojos viajen y ve la caja de arena donde todo comenzó, y mira los columpios en los que Viktor solía envolverse y girar en círculo hasta que no era nada más que un torbellino plateado, y ve el tobogán y las barras y se pregunta si todas esas cosas siempre parecieron tan pequeñas, tan viejas y usadas, o si solo parecen de ese modo desde aquí arriba. 

“Y pensar que esto solía ser nuestro mundo entero” susurra. Algo grueso hace que su voz suene extraña. Así que Yuuri aparta la mirada de su mundo y se fija en el modo en el que la cabeza de Viktor se inclina suavemente, su espina doblada, y su corazón se retuerce hacia todas las direcciones cardinales por cómo de perdido se ve, tan joven. Sigue siendo el niño que esperaba solo en la parada del bus, dándole patadas a la tierra hasta que se formaban pequeños remolinos alrededor de sus tobillos como tsunamis. Sigue siendo el niño con el hueco entre los dientes, aún le quedan grandes los zapatos de mamá. 

Yuuri quiere decir algo para que deje de estar así, pero su lengua está atrapada en su paladar y su cabeza está llena de algodón y nunca fue bueno encontrando las palabras correctas. Quiere recorrer la línea de su nariz, el suave espacio sobre sus ojos y bajo sus cejas, esa pequeña e insignificante zona en su piel que atrapa la luz como una gota de lluvia.

Yuuri quiere tanto que se siente que se ahoga con ello. 

“Viktor”, dice, y siente que algo dentro de él se inclina, quizá incluso a propósito, quiere disculparse por tanto, y sabe que Viktor se da cuenta de cómo su garganta también se aprieta con todas estas cosas por decir. “No somos quienes fuimos abandonados. _Nosotros_ nos marchamos.”

Y mira hacia arriba. Y está Viktor. Y Yuuri quiere decirle tantas cosas de repente, quiere disculparse por tanto, y su corazón está latiendo como loco porque se siente como si esta fuera su última oportunidad para solucionarlo todo. Encajaría en el momento, que el chico que Yuuri pensaba que venía de la luna se desvaneciera en un cráter lunar. 

“No es- no es el _lugar_ Viktor, son las _personas_ ,” Yuuri no puede mirarle a la cara así que se concentra en sus zapatos y cómo se balancean en el aire y sus manos sudan y sabe que un movimiento equivocado y se caerá del árbol. “La _gente_ era nuestro mundo entero. Y la gente cambia. _Nosotros_ cambiamos. Algunos se convierten en el mundo entero de alguien y otros- otros no son el mundo de nadie.”

Viktor resopla, y Yuuri se concentra solo en la sonrisa de su cara, algo que se extiende suavemente y le recuerda al modo en el que la mantequilla se derrite en una sartén. 

“¿Solo hay dos zonas en el espectro? ¿Nada en el medio?” pregunta, y Yuuri piensa que quizá dejó salir demasiados pensamientos. 

“Eso creo,” responde, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa que se siente tan artificial que quiere arrancarla. 

Le lleva un segundo demasiado tarde el darse cuenta que el sonido de telas moviéndose proviene de Viktor y no de las hojas, y entonces su brazo rodea la nuca de Yuuri. La dura suavidad de su brazo, la lenta y dulce sensación ardiendo en su pecho, en sus mejillas, su piel, como una flor floreciendo. La mirada de Viktor es tan intensa en la oscuridad como si quisiera decirle a Yuuri que huya de esto, un caparazón duro que solo muestra su incertidumbre en sus ojos, en el modo en el que su boca se mueve. Pero Yuuri no puede huir, no lo hará. 

Los dedos de Viktor están fríos con las puntas aplastadas, el modo en el que quizá se imagina cómo deberían ser los dedos de un pianista, y entonces sus uñas acarician la suave y nerviosa piel en la nuca de Yuuri, los pelos de punta, y la sensación es tan sobrecogedoramente buena que retiene el aire, sus hombros tensándose automáticamente a la vez que sale disparada al fondo de su estómago y arriba hacia sus mejillas, calentando todos sus dedos. 

No es como si Yuuri nunca hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría, pero hay una gran diferencia entre experimentarlo de verdad y usar estos pensamientos como algo con lo que satisfacerte. 

Yuuri nunca pensó en el Después. 

Su mente siempre pasaba directamente a besarse, a agarrarse y follar, y ahora no está nada preparado para las cosquillas que se asientan en su cuerpo, como si pasaran a unirse con Viktor. El modo en el que no se puede esconder de los ojos de Viktor que le termina desmantelando hasta los huesos. 

Quiere tanto ser besado que le duele. 

“Está bien,” murmulla Yuuri, quizá más para él mismo que para el chico, y entonces Viktor se inclina hacia delante. 

Cuando se separa deja algo mojado y suave en los labios de Yuuri. Casi quiere sacar la lengua y saborearlo, perseguirlo como a un copo de nieve. 

Los ojos de Viktor están redondos y llenos de preguntas, toda su cara temblando con tantas emociones que le duele a Yuuri. Quiere tomar esa cara entre sus manos y agitarle y gritar _¿eres idiota? ¡Es lo que quería durante todo este tiempo!_

Los segundos pasan lentamente como nubes sobre sus cabezas, y Yuuri se pregunta sobre este nuevo tiempo que ha conseguido con Viktor. Casi quiere preguntarle, pero entonces Viktor se aclara la garganta y resopla una risa, la cara desnuda con incredulidad mientras se pasa los dedos por el pelo. 

“Mierda, la- la verdad es que quería decir algo bastante gay y romántico, pero lo he olvidado, qué narices,” suelta de golpe. Y coloca sus dedos como una tienda de campaña bajo su barbilla y mira a Yuuri como si esperara que estuviera enfadado. 

“Dilo ahora,” dice Yuuri, y le sale bastante más exigente de lo que pretendía, y se mueve hacia delante porque siente que se le está permitido entrar en el espacio de Viktor, y Viktor levanta sus manos y respira hondo como si Yuuri le estuviera pidiendo hacer una faena, y entonces muestra una sonrisa y la dirige a la esquina de la boca de Yuuri, algo inseguro y agitado que no le pega a Viktor, sus ojos demasiado grandes para su cara con esa gloria medio infantil medio adulta. 

“Yo-,“ comienza, y Yuuri le suplica silenciosamente _di algo, di que está bien que yo esté aquí, lo tomaré todo_. El alcohol y el beso le marean, le ponen la cabeza en las nubes. 

Viktor se ríe y alarga su mano para acoger la cara de Yuuri. Sus manos están húmedas, y Yuuri piensa _oh. Así que Viktor también se pone nervioso._ Deja un beso en la mejilla de Yuuri y su nariz y la esquina de su boca como un pequeño regalo, y Yuuri hace un suave sonido algo sorprendido que hacer reír a Viktor.

“ _Dios_ , eres tan adorable,” dice con tanto encanto que la garganta de Yuuri se encoge. 

Y se detiene. Y suspira “Te quiero”, como si fuera la última cosa que dirá jamás. Y antes de que Yuuri pueda responder Viktor salta de la rama.

El grito de Yuuri se atora en su garganta y sale como un chirrido. 

“¡Viktor!” susurra, y se siente estúpido por susurrar. Viktor gruñe adolorido, agachándose en la hierba, y el corazón de Yuuri está tan lleno de preocupación y pensando _joder, como me bajo de aquí_ , que suelta “¡No te atrevas a hacerte daño justo antes de que seas mío!”

Viktor resopla una risa y se levanta únicamente para girar en sí mismo, mirando a Yuuri mientras se tira al suelo con una floritura. 

Y mientras está ahí en la hierba, brazos y piernas estirados en toda su clara palidez con sus rodillas sucias y todos sus desconocidos huesos y hundimientos sin nombres, Viktor toma aire hondo, donde, y con una voz que tiembla y suena demasiado joven y frágil con admiración dice: 

“Ya lo soy, ¿no es así?” 

Y Yuuri quiere gritarle a la luna de ida y vuelta _eres mío mío mío._


End file.
